1. Field
An embodiment or embodiments relate to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus. More particularly, the embodiment or embodiments relate to a cyclone dust collecting apparatus that can efficiently separate moisture from sucked air and a vacuum cleaner having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cyclone dust collecting apparatus usable for a vacuum cleaner has a high efficiency for separating contaminants such as dust from sucked air using a centrifugal force. However, when moisture (or water) is sucked with air, a moisture separating efficiency of the cyclone dust collecting apparatus is low, for example, less than 80%. It seems that the moisture separating efficiency is low because sucked moisture has properties to flow along a wall of the cyclone dust collecting apparatus and to be divided into minute particles.
Therefore, there are few commercial dust-collecting apparatuses having a concept of separating water using a cyclone structure that separates contaminants such as dust using a centrifugal force operating upon a rotating air current.
Further, even though a cyclone dust collecting apparatus capable of separating water has been commercialized, it has a problem that maintenance is difficult since water and contaminants are overflowed to a second cyclone or a filter so that the second cyclone or the filter is clogged or/and rotted.
For solving the problem, a wet/dry vacuum cleaner that can be used for wet cleaning and dry cleaning is provided. The vacuum cleaner uses a dust collecting apparatus or some parts for a dust collecting apparatus separately formed for each of wet cleaning and dry cleaning. Therefore, when performing wet cleaning, a user mounts the dust collecting container or some part specialized for wet cleaning to the wet/dry vacuum cleaner. Also, when performing dry cleaning, the user mounts the dust collecting apparatus or some parts specialized for dry cleaning to the wet/dry vacuum cleaner. However, since the wet/dry vacuum cleaner is required to replace the dust collecting apparatus according to a cleaning type, users feel that it is inconvenient to use the wet/dry vacuum cleaner.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop a cyclone dust collecting apparatus that uses a cyclone structure and has high water separation efficiency as well as high efficiency for separating general contaminants such as dust.